Pedazos del corazón Pliroy JJxYuri
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Por favor Yuri, solo dame cinco minutos. Es todo lo que te pido" Pliroy JJ x Yuri Yuri on ice
1. Entre el presente y el pasado

" **Pedazos del corazón…"**

 **Capítulo 1. Entre el presente y el pasado…**

El teléfono celular de Yuri Plisetsky había sonado un centenar de veces desde que el atardecer había comenzado a caer. Ahí, sobre la cama vacía del ruso, parecía que no dejaría de sonar. En tanto, en el alféizar de la ventana, él miraba sin mirar el paisaje fuera, con las luces de la ciudad comenzando a encenderse y con la necesidad de abrazar sus piernas lo más posible pegadas a su cuerpo, como quien no quiere soltar algo... Como quien, necesita de alguien.

En el transcurso de una hora más, el celular sonó de forma casi continua, aunque eso no parecía inmutar al joven, quién su tristeza no ocultaba al rostro reflejado en el cristal, lleno de gotas escurriendo de la lluvia fuera.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, harto del sonido del celular, Yuri se puso de pie y lo tomó, viendo en la pantalla más de trescientas llamadas perdidas, todas de un mismo número...

Enojado y en un impulso, las llamadas intentó borrar... Pero, lo único que logró fue contestar la llamada entrante fortuita que, le hizo quedarse helado al instante...

—Yuri, sé que estás ahí... Responde por favor.  
Ante la voz del chico al otro lado del teléfono, el ruso, helado, decidió palabra no decir. Aunque, eso no le importaba al hombre tras el teléfono.  
—Yuri, aunque no me respondas, sé que me escuchas, y... Solo quiero hablar contigo, un momento. Por favor.  
—Tu y yo no tenemos ya más de qué hablar, J.J. —contestó el rubio, con un tono tan frío como el invierno de su tierra natal.  
—Por favor Yuri. Solo, dame cinco minutos. Es todo lo que te pido. Tú dime dónde y cuándo y ahí estaré.

Plisetsky apretaba sus labios con enojo, y, mirando las inclemencias del tiempo por su ventana, atinó a decir únicamente.

—Te veo en diez minutos en el parque junto a la pista de hielo. Si no estás, me iré.  
—Ahí te... —respondió el canadiense, sin terminar al escuchar el ruido del teléfono colgar del ruso.

Tomando su chamarra amarilla y un paraguas negro, Yuri salió del lugar, mirando la hora en su reloj: eran las siete con trece minutos de la tarde.

El camino al parque le llevaba diez minutos, pero, decidió apretar el paso para que J.J. no alcanzara a llegar y así, no hablaran... Eso es lo que menos quería el de ojos verdes que pasara, porque sabía que no lo podría soportar.

La lluvia era constante, volátil con el fuerte viento llevándose todo al paso, y helada. Casi no había gente en las calles, y mucho menos, el ruido habitual de la ciudad. Todo era la tormenta, y el vendaval de pensamientos en el rubio, quien, mirando en su reloj las siete con veinte minutos, al parque llegaba, listo para darle el plantón al de cabellos ébanos, y así no enfrentarle... Aunque, era demasiado tarde.  
—Yuri, hola —pronunció el canadiense, al mirar llegar al joven. Con una chamarra negra y un paraguas a juego, parecía exhausto del esfuerzo para haber llegado a tiempo.  
—No creí que llevarías —contestó Yurio de forma irónica, llegando hasta él.  
—Sabía que pensabas eso, por eso tuve que hacer ocho minutos en un trayecto que normalmente me lleva veinte.

Plisetsky no dijo nada ante ese hecho, y se sentó a una banca, bajo la tormenta, lo que imitó su acompañante, para quedar unos segundos mirándose bajo el diluvio sin arcoíris.

—Gracias por venir. En serio, necesitaba que me escucharas.  
—No tengo nada que escucharte. Vine para que dejes de estar llamando dos horas seguidas a mi número celular. Es todo. Y eso es por lo que yo vine, para pedirte que me dejes en paz.  
—Yuri, sé que fui un imbécil, pero, tienes que escucharme siquiera, y...  
— ¿Y? Ya todo está claro J.J. Todo —respondió Yurio, con una tristeza que invadió el cuerpo de Leroy al mirar sus pupilas expresar ese sentir.  
—Quizás para ti, pero no para mí. Quizás para lo que viste, pero no para lo que es... Quizás aún nosotros...  
— ¡No hay un nosotros! —gritó el rubio, apretando sus puños, impactando al de ojos negros, al tiempo de sonar un trueno portentoso caer— y no lo habrá jamás. No J.J., ya no...

Y así, ante el rostro asombrado y triste del moreno, el ruso comenzó a recordar el suceso que lo llevaba en esa tarde de tormenta, a querer alejar de su vida al chico que solo quería poder hablar con él.

 _Meses atrás..._

Cuando Yuri conoció a J.J., le pareció un sujeto terrible, de esos que fanfarronean con lo que se supone que son, pero, sobre todo, le detestaba por ser tan talentoso y parecer que era tan fácil. Él, quien había entregado seis meses a un entrenamiento tan fuerte que le hacía derramar sangre, sudor y lágrimas, tenía que enfrentar a un tipejo que se vanagloriaba de sus aptitudes, y que, de paso, no paraba de molestarlo por nada.

"Lo detesto tanto" era lo que siempre pensaba para sí el ruso, esforzado por ganar su primer Grand Prix. Y, al final, con la mezcla de habilidad y suerte sonriéndole, a este premio se hizo acreedor, haciéndolo campeón del mundo, y, la nueva estrella de patinaje... Una que, solo pensaba como restregarle en la cara su triunfo al sujeto que a cada momento que podía, le hacía bullying por ser novato.

Cargado de flores, unos girasoles, de su medalla y un gran orgullo, Plisetsky decidió no dar entrevistas con tal de ir a presumir su triunfo al chico tatuado. Y, sin tener que mucho buscarlo, en el vestidor del equipo de Canadá, lo encontró, a solas, con sus lágrimas y su dolor.

Aquello era un cuadro surrealista. El patinador más engreído y confiado de todos, estaba llorando por su tercer lugar en el GP. Yuri no lo podía creer, ni J.J., el que su rival estuviese ahí.

—Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Solo... Olvídalo. Y, deja de llorar. Ganaste el tercer lugar, no sé qué te pasa —reprochó el pequeño, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
—Lo siento, solo que quería haber dado más y... No tienes por qué verme así, ve y disfruta tu triunfo —agregó el de ojos negros, limpiándose las lágrimas y fingiendo que estaba bien.  
—Venía a restregarte mi triunfo en tu cara, pero veo que no tiene caso —dijo el rubio, acercándose y poniéndose frente a su rival—. Lo hiciste bien, es lo que debe importarte.  
—Le fallé a todos. Al final, no fui más que el cúmulo de todas aquellas palabras que te decía en el torneo.  
— ¿Te refieres a que era débil y un niñito?  
—Exacto. Lo lamento Yuri —confirió J.J., mirando hacia arriba al ruso, con una expresión que no evitó al pequeño hacer sonrojar.  
—No necesito tus disculpas. Lo hecho, hecho está —contestó, desviando su mirada, el de ojos  
verdes, sintiendo aún más el sonrojo en su rostro.  
—Aun así, me disculpo. Fui un imbécil.  
—Y que lo digas...  
—Pero —agregó el moreno, poniéndose de pie y jalando la atención del ganador de inmediato—, esa era la única forma que encontré para poderme acercar a ti.  
— ¿Y no pensabas que te podías acercar con un "hola"? —reprochó Yuri, torciendo su boca.  
—Pensaba en que, de esa forma, no podría tus más íntimas expresiones, conseguir —enunció J.J., tomando a Yuri de ambos brazos, para, ante el impacto del joven, a su oído, agregar—, ni poder de esta manera, acercarme a ti...  
—J.J., ¿Qué estás...? —dijo Plisetsky, totalmente sonrojado, sin terminar al interferir el hombre frente suyo, al agregar.  
—Yuri... Me gustaste desde que te vi. Me gustas ahora, tanto que, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti —y, acercándose a su rostro, en un susurro, cerró—. Y si sigues mirándome con esa carita, sé que voy a terminar enamorándome de ti...

Ante eso, en el silencio solo roto por las tuberías del lugar, J.J. besó a Yuri, no solo haciendo que dé la impresión, el rubio soltara las flores, cayendo estas al suelo, sino dándole su primer beso...

Tras ese pequeño suceso, y aunque un poco a regañadientes por parte del ruso, J.J. decidió ir con Yuri a San Petersburgo, y, además de entrenar juntos, empezaron a salir. Lo cierto era que Leroy no dejaba de ser bromista con Plisetsky, pero el último ya tomaba las cosas con humor. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que Yurio terminara sucumbiendo ante lo que J.J. le hacía sentir en su corazón cada vez que lo veía, ni para que, J.J. pudiera besar al joven a su antojo, presa de esos ojos que solo al verlo, brillaban con más fuerza.

Y, todo parecía bien entre ambos. Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Yuri, sin pasar la línea de la intimidad, pero, conociéndose cada vez más. Su rutina diaria era especial: entrenar juntos, salir a caminar por las tardes a un parque o cafetería, y regresar por la noche a ver la televisión o jugar videojuegos, abrazados en el sofá de la sala. Hasta entonces, todo parecía perfecto, y, sin embargo, una tarde, el joven canadiense recibió una llamada que no podía ignorar.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó Yuri, saliendo de la ducha, tras el sonido del teléfono.  
—Era, mi familia. Necesitan que regrese a Canadá —contestó, decaído, el joven, llenando de un miedo y tristeza totales al de ojos verdes, al pensar en ese idilio, separar.  
— ¿Todo está bien?  
—Sí, pero mi familia tiene un rancho allá y necesitan que regrese. Dicen que ya me fui mucho tiempo, por lo que, quieren que vaya a verlos unas semanas. Me servirá para decirles que, en adelante, entrenaré en otros lugares; lo necesitan saber.  
—Cierto. ¿Cuándo te vas?  
—Me compraron un boleto para hoy por la noche. Lo siento Yuri.  
—Descuida. Ve y arregla todo. Aquí estaré esperándote —terminó el rubio, con su sonrisa tranquila, corriendo a abrazarlo tras eso el canadiense, al sentir su apoyo.

Por la noche, los dos jóvenes en el aeropuerto, estaban listos ya para despedirse. Era algo momentáneo, pensaban, pero no quedaba de otra.

—Te empaqué piroshkis para el viaje y algunas golosinas —dijo Yuri, dándole una bolsa de colores a su pareja.  
—Gracias Yuri. Volveré pronto.  
—Lo sé, yo mientras entrenaré como loco —agregó el rubio, enérgico.  
—Eso espero —contestó J.J., y, abrazándose, susurró al oído de su chico—. ¿Sabes? cuando regrese, sé que te habré extrañado tanto, y a tu cuerpo, que no podré contenerme más...

Ante el rostro colorado de Yuri, y un corto beso de amor, los dos, con una sonrisa, se despidieron. Y, ante la promesa de ser pocos días los que estarían separados, Plisetsky retomó su vida normal.

 _Presente..._

La lluvia arreciaba, como el enojo mezclado con dolor de Yurio. Su interlocutor no sabía qué hacer, no ante la postura que había tomado.

—Había un "nosotros" antes de irme a Canadá. No puedes haberlo olvidado.  
—No lo olvidé yo, pero para ti nunca así fue.  
—No es así, y lo sabes. Sabes lo que siento por ti Yuri, que te…  
—Lo único que sé —interrumpió el rubio, furioso y aguantando las lágrimas de enojo y dolor, es aquello que vi y que hizo que acabara ese "nosotros". Ya no hay nada que recoger, donde tu rompiste lo que fue.  
—Yuri, escúchame, lo que pasó, todo… —pidió J.J., queriendo tocar al joven, quien, se puso de pie de golpe, para gritarle, en llanto ya no soportable, lo que sentía.  
—Todo fue mi culpa por creer en ti. Siento envidia por el yo que era antes de ser el que ahora tendré que ser… Por tu culpa. Por creer en que un día sentiste algo por mí. No hay nada de qué hablar, cuando solo me hiciste daño, cuando yo todo te lo entregué.

Entre la tormenta, la cara llena de lágrimas de Yuri, bajo su paraguas negro, hizo sentir una muerte lenta a J.J., quien, parándose frente al de ojos verdes, mordiéndose los labios, únicamente pudo expresarle.  
—Perdóname…  
— ¿Perdonarte? Agradece que te vine a ver, para que me dejes de molestar. No me interesa lo que me viniste a mentir. Lo cierto es que, solo quiero que dejes de hacerme más daño, con tus palabras caducas, y lo que no es. No quiero volver a verte.  
— ¡Yuri! — gritó con desesperación el moreno, lanzándose a abrazar al joven, tirando los paraguas de ambos, en un toque estrecho que no permitía a Plisetsky moverse, y que dejaba al canadiense sentir de nueva cuenta la calidez del rostro que lloraba por su causa.

 _Pasado…_

Ante la partida de J.J., ambos hablaban todas las noches, durante breves minutos. El de ojos negros le contaba a su pareja sobre la ayuda que le estaba dando a sus padres ahora que les había dicho que ya no volvería al rancho, así como arreglando todos los detalles para su cambio de residencia. Se escuchaba triste al teléfono con cada día que pasaba, y aunque Yuri intentaba animarlo, sentía que el joven lo necesitaba.

Uno de esos días, tras una semana de la ausencia de J.J., y su continua promesa que no pasaría de dos semanas de estar en Canadá, el ruso tomó la decisión de ir a visitarlo a su hogar. Sería una sorpresa para animarlo, y, a su vez, para ayudarlo con lo que necesitara de traslado… al final, los dos iban a vivir juntos, y eso, emocionaba de sobremanera al campeón mundial.

Sin avisarle, salió rumbo al país de la hoja de maple tan pronto como colgó de su llamada habitual nocturna. Tras casi doce horas de vuelo, llegó el rubio al hogar de su pareja. Solo bastaba hallarlo, pero, sabía que no le sería tan difícil. Unas cuantas preguntas por aquí y por allá a sus amigos patinadores, y, la dirección de Leroy estaba lista.

Al llegar al rancho, el joven se sentía un completo extraño. Muchas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, entre que conocería a sus suegros, o que, no sabía cómo lo tomaría J.J.; pero, sobre todo, le rondaba la idea de la forma en que lo iba su pareja a presentarlo con los demás. "Novio", "Amigo", "Un compañero". Eso hacía al rubio sentir arcadas, pero, con más ganas de ver al moreno que de eso pensar, se encontró con una mujer al camino. Empezaba a caer la noche, y, tenía que dar con él antes de su llamada nocturna.

—Hola, disculpe, busco a J.J. Leroy. ¿sabe dónde puedo hallarlo?  
— ¿Eres algún admirador suyo del patinaje? —cuestionó la mujer, de unos setenta años, cargando una cesta de flores.  
—No, soy su amigo y…  
—Entonces, ven conmigo que se hace tarde —le interrumpió la mujer, y, jalándolo de la muñeca, se llevó al chico consigo. Tras unos minutos de andar por el camino, llegaron ambos a la entrada de la casa, donde, se oía mucho barullo y había globos, flores y demás cosas de una celebración. Ella puso las flores, girasoles, en un florero, y, se desapareció ante el llamado de unas personas. Yuri no entendía nada, ahí, con su maleta de rueditas y su ropa de turista. Solo le preocupaba que su llamada no se atrasara, y dar cuanto antes con J.J.

Tras buscarlo por la casa, decidió sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada. Mejor le marcaría y así ya sabría donde hallarlo. Y eso hacía, cuando, un golpeteo de copas escuchó en el interior, y, con el celular a punto de marcar, a la casa entró de nuevo. Abarrotada de gente muy alta, apenas podía ver algo, mientras empujaba por hacerse un espacio, cuando empezó a escuchar…

—Bueno, les agradezco que hayan venido todos. Como saben, hoy es un día especial, sobre todo para la familia Leroy. Así que, denle un aplauso a mi hijo J.J. —dijo un hombre, para, ante los aplausos de todos, en el espacio estrecho de la sala del lugar, el rubio no poder pasar, pero si escuchar la continuación, mientras se abría un hueco—. Y ahora, denle un aplauso doble, ya que hoy, él y su bella novia Isabella, se comprometerán.

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Yuri… Para, abriéndose un espacio en la habitación, quedando casi al frente de la muchedumbre, poder ver a una mujer de su brazo tomado, y a él, mirando el suelo. Sintiendo en el alma el dolor más profundo imaginable… Sin darse cuenta, apretando el botón, y…

— ¡Por fin, después de años de noviazgo, J.J. e Isabella se casarán! —exclamó el señor Leroy, al unísono de darse cuenta J.J. de que su celular sonaba, y, al contestar, escuchar aplausos… los mismos aplausos que, en ese momento, inundaban el lugar.

—Yuri… —enunció J.J., atónito y quedándose sin respiración.  
—J.J. —dijo el ángel, en un hilo de voz, para sí mismo, justo frente al canadiense, con el teléfono en la mano, sintiendo su cuerpo frío y su corazón romper, empezando a derramar unas calladas lágrimas. Al instante, se echó a correr, empujando a la gente, no queriendo saber más de J.J., llevándose al correr el jarrón con girasoles en la entrada, rompiéndose al caer en los mismos pedazos de su corazón, para, al jalar su equipaje, intentar perderse en el camino.  
—Espera, ¡Yuri! —gritó, siguiéndolo, pero, al llegar a la entrada, con el agua del jarrón, resbaló y en el inicio de las escaleras cayó, con la mano sangrándole, y, viendo como se le iba la vida entre las manos.

Dejando en aquel momento, entre la nieve derritiéndose, pedazos del corazón…

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Entre el pasado y el presente

El abrazo entre J.J. y Yurio había durado más de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese pensado. No había palabras entre ambos, únicamente la lluvia, su ruido ensordecedor, el frío de la noche y el destino a sus espaldas, quienes eran los mudos testigos de aquel instante cargado de sentires.

De repente, un fuerte trueno cayó al unísono de iluminarse el cielo, separando por mera inercia ese momento entre ambos.

—Ya han pasado tus cinco minutos —dijo Yuri, mirando al suelo, con sus cabellos empapados y su rostro apesadumbrado.  
—Yuri... Tan solo... ¿Puedo ir a recoger mis cosas a tu apartamento? —cuestionó el moreno, queriendo retomar la mirada que el hombre frente suyo había esquivado.  
—Ok...

Sin más, tomando sus paraguas, los dos se dirigieron en silencio al lugar. J.J. sentía que debía expresarle algo más a Yuri, pero sabía que el joven, impetuoso y frío, ya no se lo permitiría... quizás no por el momento.

Al entrar al apartamento, el rubio lanzó su paraguas al suelo y se dirigió a su habitación, agregando al aire, sin voltear a ver a su antiguo inquilino, quién iba cerrando la puerta.

—Iré a ducharme. Cuando salga, no quiero verte más aquí. Y cierra la puerta bien al hacerlo.

Desapareciendo entre el umbral del baño y las pocas luces encendidas, Plisetsky se encerró a ducharse, al tiempo que, resignado, el canadiense comenzó a guardar solo unas pocas prendas de ropa suya, pero, al empezar a recordar sus vivencias con el joven, y lo que ya no podría ser, sentándose a la cama, comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada.

No le importaba si Yurio llegaba y le reclamaba por no haberse marchado, puesto que ello era justamente lo que el moreno no quería hacer. No podía dejar todo atrás cuando el pasado estaba tatuado en su piel, y el presente le parecía solo una elección perdida y cruel. Cerrando sus ojos, pudo recordar esas noches cálidas donde podía contemplar los ojos dulces de Yuri, justo antes de dormir, sabiendo que la felicidad verdadera va más allá de lo que los demás crean o se pueda explicar... Que él era esa dicha que, llenada su vida, y que, la había ahora apagado de forma permanente.

—Fui tan imbécil. Debí de decirle la verdad. Ahora, creo que lo he perdido. A él, a esa parte de mí que nadie había develado porque solo llevaba su nombre...

En tanto, en la ducha, el de ojos azules dejaba el agua hirviendo cayera a su cuerpo, inmóvil, mientras mil y una cosas a su mente pasaban y él las bloqueaba. Quería tanto salir de la ducha y no ver a J.J. más, pero también quería tanto salir y verlo como esas noches que compartieron, con él, en una camiseta blanca y sus boxers negros, recostado en la cama, jugando videojuegos a la espera de que él saliera, para salir corriendo a su encuentro y recibir sus cosquillas, mientras su cabello empapado lanzaba gotas por aquí y por allá, en su habitación llena de risas y felicidad... terminar por observar ese tatuaje en su espalada baja que tanto le gustaba, y, sentir que no necesitaba más.

Al salir de la ducha, como antes, con esos rubios cabellos escurriéndole por la camiseta negra y con la expresión de aquél que ha perdido todo, Yuri miró a J.J. sosteniendo una sudadera, su favorita, y la que él solía ponerse, pero le quedaba enorme, para, encontrarse en el punto de oscuridad rota por la farola de la calle encenderse, en las pupilas del otro fijamente. Unos ojos suplicando regresar a donde no hay adiós, y otros que no pueden el pasado perdonar.

—Me iré enseguida, solo pensaba que hacer con esto —dijo el canadiense, mostrando la sudadera.  
—Llévatela si quieres, me da igual —contestó el de ojos verdes, bajando su mirada, al no poder ya más aguantar.  
—De acuerdo. Entonces te la dejaré —contestó J.J., poniéndose de pie y tomando su pequeña maleta vacía.  
— ¿Me estás retando? —reprochó el ruso, tomando la sudadera de la cama y aventándosela a la cara—. No quiero nada tuyo, ni te quiero a ti de vuelta. Compréndelo.  
—Yuri, por favor, escúchame, lo que pasó en Canadá no es lo que crees.  
— ¿No es lo que creo? ¡No me jodas! —gritó Yuri, furioso y soltando la nula calma que aún poseía.  
—Yuri, cálmate por favor, escucha —le pidió el moreno, acercándosele e intentando agarrarlo con su mano derecha, la cual, mostraba una cicatriz reciente, que el rubio notó—, tan solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir, todo aquello que, es la verdad...

 _ **Pasado...**_

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el padre de J.J., llegando junto con todos a la entrada del lugar, para ver a su hijo en estado de shock y el jarrón roto, con fragmentos de cristal en el suelo, y la mano del patinador cubierta de sangre.  
—J.J. estás sangrando —agregó su madre, agachándose e intentando tocar su mano, cuando, el joven, poniéndose de pie, intentó ir afuera, pero, la mano de su prometida lo detuvo.  
—¿A dónde vas? —terció Isabella, mientras J.J. miraba como la figura de Yuri se perdía en la distancia, con lo que, desesperado, jaló su brazo para liberarse de la joven.  
—Lo siento... —respondió Leroy a todos, echándose a correr rumbo a alcanzar a Yuri, entre la nieve caer y la noche desvanecer su rostro.

— ¡Yuri!, ¡Yuri! — gritaba J.J. en un paraje donde no se veía nada ni nadie. Así, tras varios minutos de verdadera desesperación, llegó a una parada de autobús, donde, la maleta y la figura del ruso pudo divisar gracias a las luces distantes del autobús que ya venía en camino. Alentando una esperanza, corrió hasta subir a la pequeña plataforma de madera dispuesta en el camino, estando de nueva cuenta frente a él.

Ante ello, Yuri, furioso como nunca antes, apretó con su mano izquierda su maleta, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.  
—Yuri —alcanzó a pronunciar J.J., pero el rubio le soltó una bofetada que le dejó pasmado, deteniendo el tiempo entre los dos.  
—Nunca vuelvas siquiera a osar pronunciar mi nombre —respondió, en el tono más cruel y triste Yuri, llegando el transporte y abriendo sus puertas.  
—Yuri, déjame explicarte, por favor —le pidió, lleno de desesperación J.J., pero, subiendo al autobús el rubio, solo pudo contestarle aquello que marcaba el final.  
—Adiós para siempre, J.J.

Partiendo el gris autobús, a lo lejos del final, J.J. solamente podía llorar, sin poder ya pelear a sabiendas de lo que acababa de pasar, mientras un charco rojo se tendía a sus pies, proveniente de su mano derecha, y en donde unas cálidas y destrozadas lágrimas se perdían en el silencio.

 _ **Presente...**_

—Ya perdiste tus cinco minutos para que te escuche —respondió Yurio, frío, para al intentar salir de la pieza, J.J. abrazarlo por la espalda, y, a su oído derecho, en el forcejeo del rubio, decirle.  
—Aunque no quieras escucharme, te lo diré... Porque, no descansaré no solo hasta que lo escuches, sino hasta que entiendas mi verdad Yuri.  
Ante eso, Plisetsky dejó de oponer resistencia, para y sin voltear a ver al chico, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños, se permitió escucharle una vez más, con lo que Leroy, compartió la realidad, mirándose ambos a través de un espejo a su frente, mientras su confesión era dada al oído, tan cerca que, la piel de los dos se hacía estremecer.  
—Aquella tarde que recibí esa llamada, mi familia me pidió que regresara a Canadá, no solo porque había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, sino porque...

 _ **Pasado...**_

—Papá, mamá he regresado —dijo J.J. al estar en el portón de su casa, siendo recibido por sus padres y hermanos.  
—Que bueno que has regresado hijo, ahora si podrás ayudarnos con la granja y...  
—Sobre eso quería hablarte Padre, yo...  
—Será mejor que lo hablen después de que Isabella llegue, no debe de tardar.  
— ¡Madre! —exclamó el patinador, desconcertando a sus padres.  
—Niños, vayan a jugar. Tú, ven con nosotros Jean —siguió su padre, severo, entrando los tres al comedor.

Un reloj tic tac rompía el silencio del lugar, impecable, y lleno de fotos de J.J. con trofeos.  
—Me parece increíble que te haya tenido que pedir que regresaras para que te responsabilizaras de esta familia —reclamó el señor Leroy, dejando en guardia a su hijo.  
— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atónito el de tatuajes.  
—Mira hijo, ya no nos queda otra opción y...  
— ¿Dé que me hablas? Padre, cuando me fui a participar en el Grand Prix te dije que no iba a regresar a la granja a trabajar y que el dinero de mis regalías lo podías usar para cubrir mi ausencia y las deudas. Tengo entendido que es una buena cantidad, entonces, no entiendo porqué me hiciste venir en calidad de urgente a casa, y de paso, salir con lo de Isabella, cuando bien les dije que ya había terminado con ella —reclamó J.J., muy molesto, enfureciendo a sus padres aún más.  
—No lo entiendes Jean, ese dinero no ha servido de nada. Seguimos con muchas deudas y el padre de Isabella amenazó con pedirnos lo que nos ha prestado si tú no regresabas con ella, porque se ha puesto muy mal y ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste. Por eso... —contestó su padre, haciéndole hervir la sangre a su hijo, por lo que tenía que escuchar.

El reloj pareció detenerse ante ese estruendo, en el unísono de hervirle la sangre de furia a J.J., y en la completa pasividad de sus padres al respecto.

—Eres nuestra única opción J.J. y es algo que nos debes, al final, siempre apoyamos tu sueño de ser patinador, y ahora tú debes ayudarnos; es tu deber como hijo.  
—Les di todo lo que podía y ahora me obligan a unirme con una persona por la que no siento nada. ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que me están haciendo?  
—Ella fue tu novia, y lo fueron desde niños, entonces, no veo problema, al final se conocen y... —dijo el hombre, pero, el moreno le interrumpió, en un tono severo de ira.  
— ¡Y no la amo!  
—Pero tendrás que hacerlo.  
—Escucha padre, yo no amo a Isabella, y tengo otra vida que me espera en el otro lado del mundo, así que, no me pidas que venga y me case con alguien que no amo, solo para subsanar tus errores.  
—Pues no hay otra opción Jean. Así que, espero que cuando ella llegue, la recibas con buena cara, porque, si no te casas con ella, ¡la familia se irá a la ruina, y tú cargarás con ello en tus hombros!

La cabeza de J.J. era un caos, y sentía como si le fuera a explotar de tanto enojo y frustración. Sentado en el pórtico de la casa, miraba los campos y no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar a su familia y a su vez, no dañar a Yuri con todo esto. No sabía si decírselo, porque Yuri era temperamental, pero, tampoco podía ocultarle todo eso.

De pronto, Isabella apareció, y mirando a joven, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos, pero, el joven se lo impidió.  
—Vaya recibimiento le das a tu novia —le reclamó la chica, mirándolo con desafío.  
—No somos novios desde mucho antes que me fuera al Grand Prix —respondió él, frío.  
—No, pero lo seremos de nuevo, porque si volviste es por mí, ¿no?  
—Isabella, yo no te... —soltó él, pero ella lo interrumpió al lanzarse a su cuerpo y besarlo, para, quitándose, mover de forma negativa su cabeza, al tiempo de escuchar detrás de ellos a alguien llegar.  
—Vaya, me da gusto que ustedes dos se hayan reconciliado —dijo, en tono falso, el padre de la joven—. Y me da gusto, porque esto le hará muy bien a las familias, sobre todo a la tuya, ¿verdad J.J.?

Al chico le daba vueltas la cabeza de tanto enojo, y, saliendo sus padres a darle el encuentro a la familia de la joven, el tema pareció perderse, ante tanta falsedad y ambición en el aire. Así, entrando todos a la casa, el día empezaba a caer.

Habiéndose ido Isabella, quien jamás soltó el brazo del moreno, este, furioso, trabajaba en el granero, moviendo paja y sudando por el esfuerzo, sin importar la hora de la noche que era, cuando su padre entró a confrontarlo.  
— ¿Te das cuenta que en tus manos está el arruinar o llevar a la gloria a la familia?  
— ¿Y tú te das cuenta que en tu egoísmo está arruinarme y llevarme al infierno?  
—Pues no tenemos más opción. Eres tú, o todos nosotros. Al final, eres joven y siempre puedes dejar a Isabella en el futuro.  
—Padre, yo no quiero este presente al lado de ella, yo ya tengo un presente que quiero siga siendo mi futuro, entiéndelo.  
—Pues tú debes entender lo que te digo y punto —terminó el señor, saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó en voz alta Leroy, dejándose caer al suelo, casi presa de un ataque de ansiedad, al saber que la decisión que tomara sería mala para unos u otro, y lo cierto es que no quería herir a nadie, ni causar más problemas, pero, no sentía hubiera salida.  
—No te preocupes— le respondió una voz tímida, desde la puerta del lugar.  
—Madre... Yo...  
—Siento que pases por todo esto hijo —respondió ella, llegando a su lado y agachándose para poder mirarlo—. Esto no es tu culpa y tú suficiente has hecho por nosotros. Lamento que te estemos poniendo entre la espada y la pared.  
—Madre, si me hubieran pedido esto antes del Grand Prix lo hubiera hecho, pero, ahora no puedo... —susurró, desconsolado el de ojos azules, llorando con dolor por su destino anunciado.  
— ¿Le amas?  
— ¿Eh?  
—Sé que tú estás enamorado de alguien. Lo noté cuando tu padre te dijo lo de Isabella. Ese es tu motivo, ¿cierto? —preguntó la mujer, comprensiva y limpiando las lágrimas de su hijo.  
—Si, yo... conocí a alguien que, me llenó el corazón cuando menos lo esperé y, no puedo hacerle esto, no cuando me espera en Rusia y regresar a su lado, es lo único que quiero.  
—Entonces no queda otra opción más que...  
—Madre, ¿Qué? —terminó él, anonadado al oír eso.

Así, los días le pasaron a J.J. en aparente calma, entre el desánimo por la situación y por tener que ocultarle a Yuri algo tan importante, pero, sobre todo, con el peso de tales decisiones, y el futuro incierto al que le llevarían, llegando a la noche fatídica donde tendría que anunciar su matrimonio con Isabella, sin dejar de pensar en lo mal que estaba todo, y que solo tendría que esperar un poco más para salir corriendo y regresar a los brazos del chico al que amaba.

De ese modo, teniendo a tanta gente reunida para celebrar la pedida de mano, y deseando con todo su corazón que todo saliera bien para poder regresar a Rusia, J.J. veía a Isabella, a su padre y a su familia, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho.

—Tu padre solo necesita que te comprometas con ella. Pasando ese día, su padre renovará el préstamo y tú podrás cancelar todo. Solo te pido que esperes al otro día de pedir su mano para dejarla, e ir con esa persona. Ya del resto nos tendremos que encargar nosotros, le guste a tu padre o no.  
—Pero Madre, ¿estás segura?  
—Si. Tiempo tenemos para remendar nuestros errores, pero, es justo que tú vivas el tuyo con esa persona, y seas feliz. Dime hijo, ¿Esa persona te ama?  
—Sí, estoy seguro que sí, y aún no fuera de ese modo, sé que siempre seguiría ahí, a su lado, hasta lograr ganar su amor —respondió Leroy, sonriendo al recordar a Yuri, agradándose de eso su madre.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que pensaba en el hada, en que veía su rostro en su mente, dulce y bello, su teléfono timbró, para, revelarle que, en el mismo lugar, en la pedida de mano de su parte a Isabella, estaba ahí él, la única persona a la que realmente a quien amaba: Él... Yuri Plisetsky.

Y, saliendo corriendo tras él, no pudo más que tropezar al camino, abriéndose la mano, y aun así correr tras él, para tener que dejarlo ir, con todo el amor y el dolor revueltos en su pecho, ante la duda de si habría futuro para los dos, o siquiera amor, para, al perderse la luz del transporte, el joven mirar de nuevo todo el sitio oscuro, perdiendo de golpe el color el rededor y el negro llegar a sus ojos. Y es que, una de sus venas se había cortado por los vidrios y había perdido tanta sangre, que, sin evitarlo, caía desmayado.

Dejando en aquel instante, entre la nieve teñida de rojo, pedazos del corazón.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. Entre presente y futuro

**Capítulo 3. Entre presente y futuro...**

 _ **Presente...**_

Yuri, atónito, escuchaba todo lo que le contaba J.J., mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a estar cálidos por la cercanía del otro, como si nada malo de esto hubiera pasado, como si fuera una noche más que compartían ambos.

—Y si tú no sentías nada por ella, y estabas tan convencido, ¿porqué simplemente no te negaste y ya? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan imbécil para creerme eso? —reclamó Plisetsky, soltándose de los brazos del canadiense, dando tres pasos lejos de él, tapando el espejo donde momentos atrás se reflejaban.  
—Porque no podía abandonar, así como así a mi familia a la deriva. Sé que fui un estúpido, pero, no tenía la forma de apoyarlos más que esa. Era mucho dinero, y, solo podía pensar que estuvieran bien. Me sentí responsable por el apoyo que me dieron mis padres siempre, a ahora, regresarles el favor. Quizás no hay excusa, pero cuando se trata de la gente que amas, no puedes pensar más que verles bien, aunque tengas que hacer esta clase de cosas. Mi error fue no decirte, pero, pensé que, si solo podía ocultártelo lo suficiente, no te dañaría y jamás te enterarías y seguiríamos como si nada.  
—No confiaste en mí...  
—No, por idiota. Y por no dañar aquél a quien tanto amo.  
—Pues el daño está hecho ya. Ahora, es mejor que te marches J.J. —respondió Yuri, cuando, de mirada suplicante, el moreno dio tres pasos hasta quedar pegado a él, para agregar, en el tono más sincero y lleno de verdad.  
—Perdóname...  
—Vete... —contestó el ruso, orgulloso y herido, en el laberinto entre hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón o respetar el duelo al que la persona que amaba, lo había sometido, por no decirle la verdad.

J.J. solo pudo bajar la mirada, y, voltear, para empezar a guardar sus cosas, cuando Yuri, solo pudo intentar saciar su curiosidad.  
—¿Puedo saber que pasó cuando me fui?  
—El pandemonio se soltó... 

_**Pasado...**_

Cuando J.J. despertó, estaba en el hospital, con el brazo vendado hasta su mano.  
—Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes? — le preguntó su madre, a su lado, aliviada de verlo bien.  
—Bien yo, ¿dónde está Yuri? —preguntó el joven, sentándose de golpe en su cama.  
—Yuri, ¿ese es el nombre de ese muchacho?  
—Si, él... ¿sabes algo de él?  
—No hijo. Solo te encontramos a ti, bueno, Isabella lo hizo. Al caer te cortaste y pediste mucha sangre. Pero bueno, ahora ya estás aquí y... J.J., ¿qué demonios haces? —dijo su madre, al verlo quitarse las sondas del cuerpo, sonando los monitores, a lo que varias enfermeras entraron, y con ellas, su padre.  
—Con que ya despertaste. ¿Me quieres decir lo que pasó contigo? Te das cuenta que Isabella está tan enojada que podría perder que su padre nos...  
—¡Ya basta padre! —gritó J.J., dejando atónitos a todos, saliendo las enfermeras al ver que no pasaba nada, y cerrando, el joven siguió—. Ya deja todo esto, ya no seguiré con ello.  
—¿Pero de qué hablas? Tú te vas a casar con Isabella y punto.  
—No. Ya no. No pensaba hacerlo, y esto se acabó.  
—¿Que rayos? —gritó su padre, para ir a zarandearlo, pero, su esposa se puso frente a él.  
—Querido, escucha a Jean. Ya, esto se acabó.  
—Si él no se casa, nos arruinará.  
—Eso no es verdad. Tendremos que trabajar, pero lo haremos. Es nuestra culpa por perder todo el dinero que nos dio. Jean tiene derecho a ser feliz. Ya, basta.  
—Feliz será con Isabella. Ella es una gran mujer y fue su novia y será su esposa. ¿O es que acaso me vas a salir con alguna estupidez?  
—¿Estupidez? —preguntó Jean, visiblemente molesto, a lo que su padre, sarcástico, respondió.  
—No sé, tu negativa a casarte, y ahora que recuerdo, esa chica que llegó y por la que te saliste y a quien fuiste a seguir. ¿Es a ella a quién quieres?  
—Cariño, ya deja a tu hijo —terció la madre, notando el enfado de su hijo.  
—Déjalo que responda. Total, esa chica no tiene nada que ver con Isabella, la vi y era horrible, y, además, supongo que ya no quiere saber nada de ti.

J.J. se quedó en silencio, y, poniéndose de pie, le contestó lo que menos esperó el hombre, burlón y provocador al enojo de su hijo.  
—La persona que vino, y a la que perdí por toda esta estúpida idea de ese compromiso con Isabella, es la persona a la que amo. No es cariño, ni capricho como lo que quizás Isabella me tiene. Yo le tengo amor. Y sé que me correspondía en la misma medida hasta antes de que llegara aquí. Y, ahora, no me importa lo que suceda padre, pero iré a buscarle y, a mí, mejor ya no me busques más. No quiero saber de ti en mucho tiempo.  
Los señores se quedaron callados, y J.J. empezó a vestirse.  
—Hijo, aún no debes de hacer esfuerzos, anda, regresa a la cama.  
—No madre, si no me voy ahora, perderé a Yuri para siempre.  
—Yuri. Así se llama esa chica, tan insignificante. Vaya J.J., te conocí novias y mujeres que te asediaban más bellas. Vas de mal en peor —contestó su padre, queriendo que se enojara su hijo más—. Como sea, haz lo que quieras, total, nos iremos a la quiebra y.…  
—Y no me importa ya padre. Me duele ver que seas así, pero, me da igual, al ver que clase de persona eres. Lo siento madre, pero, esto es lo que debo hacer.  
—Hijo, ve entonces... —confirió su madre, y, poniéndose frente a su padre, el patinador agregó, serio y hablando con toda su fuerza interior.  
—Padre, Yuri no es una mujer. Es un chico. Es el mejor patinador del mundo, y, el hombre al que amo. Y, aunque te duela admitirlo, es el ser más hermoso que has visto jamás. Me siento tan afortunado de que él se haya fijado en mí, que, haré lo que sea en adelante por recuperarlo tras lo que pasó. Yuri Plisetsky es la persona a la que amo, y, quiero que lo sepas, y que también sepas que, no permitiré en adelante que vuelvas a hablar mal de él. Es todo.

El señor, atónito, no daba crédito a lo que oía, y su madre, asombrada, derramaba lágrimas, pero, estaba conmovida por el corazón de par en par que su hijo les acababa de develar.  
—Entonces eres un maldito gay. Vaya, lo que me faltaba, que mi hijo fuera gay.  
—Lo soy. Y si lo aceptas o no, es tu problema. Debo irme —dijo J.J., acercándose a la puerta.  
—J.J., no voy a permitir que un hijo mío sea gay. Puedo perdonarte que pasara todo esto con Isabella, pero no que seas gay. Si tú sales de esa puerta, olvídate de tu familia. Si te quedas, no quiero volver a oír esas estupideces de que amas a ese tipo.

—Adiós entonces, padre... —terminó Jean, cruzando la puerta, dirigiéndose a su nueva vida, y, a la vez, a tratar de recuperar su antigua vida. 

_**Presente...**_

—Cuando me fui, tomé mis maletas de casa y me preparé para tomar el primer vuelo a Rusia. Apenas hoy que llegué, mi madre me habló y me dijo que mi padre le dijo al de Isabella que me corrió porque descubrió que estaba con un gay. Aunque, eso es lo que menos me importa. Solo que tú, que me...  
—Si esa es toda la historia, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas. Tú no confiaste en mí, y yo, ya te dije que pienso. Vete ya, anda... —soltó Yuri, tan frío, que, hizo enojar a J.J. para, al rubio intentar salir de la habitación, el joven detenerlo al abrazarlo por la cintura, y, jalarlo hacía su cuerpo.  
—No voy a irme, no y no.. —gritó J.J., sorprendiendo a Plisetsky, al tiempo que sus manos dirigió al miembro del chico, para tocarlo, ante el impacto del rubio, quien, de inmediato, quiso con más fuerza soltarse.  
—¡Déjame! —gritó el ruso, pero, aunque le pegaba en sus muñecas, el chico no le soltaba, mientras, bajo la ropa, lo tocaba de manera lasciva.  
—Si no puedo volver a estar contigo, yo, por lo menos, quiero poder haberte tocado siquiera una vez —respondió Leroy, teniendo entre sus dedos la parte sexual de su chico, quien, rojo, en una mezcla de gozo y de furia, intentaba aún soltarse.  
—¡Que no! —gritó Yuri, pero era inútil, porque Leroy estaba fuera de sí, tan dolido y desesperado, que no escuchaba razones, hasta que, en un tono bajo, sintiéndose morir y revivir ante tal momento, agregó—. Por favor... J.J. —al tiempo de pegarle a J.J. en la herida de la mano, con lo que, reaccionando el canadiense, lo soltó de golpe, respirando ambos de manera rápida y entrecortada, y, sentándose a la cama el rubio, mirando con miedo al moreno.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, y, J.J., entendiendo lo que acaba de hacer, terminó por meter sus cosas a la maleta, para marcharse ahora sí.  
—Lo siento...

J.J. salió del lugar, sabiendo que había cometido una estupidez aún más grande, o quizás equiparable, y que, con todo, ya no habría perdón. Saliendo a la helada noche ya sin lluvia, pero helada, comenzando a caminar tan lentamente, que hasta las hojas de los árboles eran llevadas con más rapidez por el viento.

Al tiempo, Yuri, atónito aún, miró que el chico había dejado la sudadera en la cama. En un impulso, la tomó entre sus manos, y, abrazándola, percibiendo el aroma del moreno aún en ella, no evitó caer en llanto, en el quiebre de sus sueños y la incertidumbre de su futuro; en la tribulación de su corazón.  
—Yo, no sé qué hacer... Lo amo, pero, lo que hizo, eso... Ese idiota, engreído y bruto que amo... J.J., yo...  
Y, mirando en su corazón, en la retrospectiva de lo que en esa alcoba y entre ellos había pasado, hablándole su corazón acerca de lo que acababa de oír, lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que sucedía al marcharse J.J., vistiéndose, salió corriendo con la sudadera en la mano, rumbo a encontrarse con el canadiense.

Siguiendo el camino habitual de sus paseos, Yuri avanzó y por fin, en el camino, en un paseo lleno de pinos con finas gotas de lluvia sobre ellos, brillando con la luz de la noche y las farolas, vio al joven alejándose, cabizbajo y lento, a lo que, solo tuvo que gritarle...  
—Espera...

De inmediato J.J. dio la vuelta para ver, a unos quince pasos a Yuri, y, caminando uno y otro a su encuentro, los dos se quedaron mirando, sin decirme nada.  
—Supongo que viniste porque olvide la sudadera, ¿no? —cuestionó J.J., sabiendo que había perdido y agradeciendo que, pese a todo, Yuri aún ese gesto con él había tenido.  
—Si, yo... —soltó el rubio, entregándosela, con lo que el moreno, guardándola en su equipaje, intentaba mostraste entero para no destruirse ahí mismo frente a quien no le daría su perdón.  
—Gracias Yuri, anda, regresa al piso que hace mucho frío —respondió el moreno, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que intentaba mostrar calma, allí, donde la tormenta golpeaba, para, tornar a regresar su camino, dando uno, dos; tres pasos y continuando.  
Ante eso, Plisetsky, con las palabras sin poder salir de su boca, apretó sus manos, para, gritarle, al tiempo de volver sus lágrimas derramar.  
—J.J.  
—Dime Yuri —dijo el de tatuajes, tornando a mirarlo, ante sus siete pasos de separación.  
—Solo, solo quiero saber una cosa... —contestó el rubio, sintiendo temblar y estrujarse su corazón.  
—Dime —pidió, esperanzado el de alto de ojos verdes.  
—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?  
—Yuri... —susurró J.J., acercándose hasta quedar a su frente, para, quitándole suavemente los cabellos del rostro, responderle, en el color más sincero que podía darle su interior, fundiéndose ambas verdes pupilas, como había sido tiempo atrás.

—Tal vez suene ilógico, pero nunca dejé de confiar en ti, de hecho, justamente, por la confianza que me tenías, y la que yo quería me siguieras teniendo, es que hice lo que hice. Quise confiar en ti, pero, sabía que te lastimaría, y, eso es lo que no quería. No tengo redención a lo que hice, pero, y entre todo esto, espero puedas confiar en mí al decirte una sola cosa —y, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, siguió, llorando por el sentimiento en su interior—, y eso, es que te amo Yuri. Porque mi corazón supo lo que era latir cuando vi tus ojos fundiéndose en los míos. E hice la peor estupidez al no decirte lo que pasaba, pero, no quería dañarte, no a ti, quien sonreías como el sol, y me regalaba sin esperar nada a cambio, su amor. Por eso quise protegerte, por eso me negué a tocarte pese a cada noche morir por querer entregarme a ti. No puedo sentir ni quiero sentir nada por nadie que no seas tú, porque desde que te vi, aunque no lo creas, aunque te molestara y no me vieras, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Estabas en mis sueños, y por eso te molestaba, por lograr tu atención captar. Y ahora, guardo todo ello como mi más grande tesoro, como la parte de mi ser que nació desde que te conocí. Y sé que lo que te hice no se puede perdonar, y si fuera tú, quizás yo tampoco me perdonaría, pero creo que más allá del dolor, el amor es algo que no se puede acabar, no cuando se siente en la intensidad en la que tú y yo lo sentimos. Por eso, solo por un instante te pido que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no me amas. Y si tu repuesta es negativa, daré la media vuelta y no volverás a saber nunca más de mí. Pero, pero si tu respuesta es afirmativa, por favor, déjame demostrarte que te amaré por siempre, y que haré lo que sea por tu sonrisa en mis ojos poder volver a vivir.

Yuri, callado, derramaba lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, abriendo y cerrando al unísono las heridas que no se podían olvidar. Y J.J., apelando a un sentimiento que él sabía, no podía haber muerto, se acercó para besarlo, para ambos besarse, en una noche donde el frío transformó la lluvia en nieve, cayendo los copos a sus cabellos, en el unísono de sus labios juntarse, por el amor.

La escena era bella, digna de plasmar en un lienzo. Allí, en la solitaria calle que se llenaba de nieve, dos hombres se besaban, mientras la ciudad corría y la noche avanzaba.

Tras varios, quizás muchos segundos, los dos jóvenes se separaron. Las manos de Yuri, inmóviles a sus lados, fueron tomadas de golpe por el mayor, quién, lanzándole una bella sonrisa, enunció.  
—Solo dime que no me amas...  
Yuri, inmóvil, sabía que no podía mentirle. Y tampoco podía engañarse.  
—Quisiera que pudieras sentir lo mucho que me dolió, y que aún me duele lo que pasó. Quizás no tengo tanto dinero, pero pude haberte apoyado con todo lo que tenía. Y, tal vez nunca pueda compararme con tu ex novia, pero, aquí estaba yo... Aquí estoy yo.  
—Yuri...  
—Y no, no te diré que no te amo, porque sabes que sin importar cómo, cuándo o donde, ese sentimiento surgiría en i de nueva cuenta si tan solo me llegaras a rozar. Puedo perdonarte todo, pero lo que no puedo hacer es olvidar todo aquello que hemos vivido y somos. Por eso, aunque seas un imbécil, solo puedo amarte, porque, fuiste hiciste vibrar mi pasado, porque marcas mi presente y porque sé que harás mi vida feliz en el futuro. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tanto dolor, pero, al verte ir y ver un pedazo de ti en la habitación, supe que hay cosas que el viento no se puede llevar, y que, cuando el amor es como el que por ti siento, entonces, todo puede quedar atrás. Lo que hiciste por tu familia, no puedo negarlo, ni lo que tuviste que pasar. Siento no haber estado contigo en todo eso.

Los dos jóvenes, mirándose de forma dulce, con ojos llorosos y sus cabellos entre el blanco de la nieve, se sonrieron, cómplices del amor en su interior.  
—Gracias Yuri... Y perdona lo que te hice hace rato —respondió J.J., apenado, sonrojando al ruso.  
—Eso, no importa...  
—Am, y, sobre la pregunta... Tú...  
—Creí que ya te había quedado clara —respondió Plisetsky, aún más rojo.  
—Pero quiero oírla de tu dulce voz.  
—Pues no te lo mereces.  
—Por favor —pidió el rey, a lo que el hada, dulce, confirió.  
—Te amo J.J.

Y, así, tomándose las manos, caminando de vuelta a su apartamento, entre la nieve cayendo y la fuerza de su amor, sus sonrisas entremezcladas con el fulgor de sus miradas al corazón, unieron en el tiempo sus pedazos del corazón...

 **FIN**

_Gracias por leer. La inspiración llegó cuando quería y no cuando tenía, pero, por fin quedó listo._  
 _Hay veces que perdonar a la persona amada cuesta, pero, creo que -y en algunos motivos- debe importar más el amor que el orgullo o el dolor._  
 _J.J. hizo esto por su familia, y aunque Yuri lo tomó mal, sea por dolor o inmadurez, al final comprendió los motivos del Rey y, bueno, el resto ya lo leyeron ustedes._  
 _Espero les haya gustado._  
 _P.D. Yo quiero imaginar que regresaron al apartamento y terminaron lo que J.J. empezó o despertó en Yuri. ¿Y ustedes? :)_


End file.
